1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable hairdryers and more particularly pertains to a new portable hairdryer for permitting a user to move freely while simultaneously drying the user's hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable hairdryers is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable hairdryers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,272 by Fierabent; U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,511 by Mahlich et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,638 by Magid ; U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,654 by Levin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,416 by Levin et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,925 by Choi.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable hairdryer. The inventive device includes a flexible cap with spaced apart inner and outer layers each having a plurality of apertures therethrough. One end of an elongate flexible tubular hose is coupled to the cap. The other end of the hose is coupled to a blower housing. At least one heating element is mounted in the blower housing. A battery power source is mounted in the blower housing and is electrically connected to the heating element. A fan is mounted in the housing and is electrically connected to the battery power source. An elongate flexible belt is coupled to the blower housing.
In these respects, the portable hairdryer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a user to move freely while simultaneously drying the user's hair.